Mask Of Lies
by msthehana
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ! Dua orang yang harus terjebak dalam situasi yang berbeda. Harusnya hal ini tidak akan terjadi, jika dan hanya jika seseorang dari mereka berusaha untuk jujur dan mengalah. HUNHAN. CHANBAEK. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

"Ya Tuhan!" Nyonya Byun terkejut, tiba-tiba saja bingkai foto yang berada di belakangnya terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara pecahan yang nyaring. Nyonya Byun berbalik ingin melihat pecahan bingkai tersebut. Betapa dirinya semakin terkejut yang disertai dengan rasa takut.

"Tidak. Baekhyun" keterkejutannya tidak sampai disitu saja

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar sangat cepat dari arah belakang "Nyonya, Nona Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan tunggal" pelayan itu mengatakannya dengan suara gemetar ketakutan yang sangat kentara.

Seketika itu juga, dunia seakan hancur , Nyonya Byun tidak mampu menahan berat badannya lagi dan merosot begitu saja "Anakku, Putriku. Baekhyun" tangisan keras Nyonya Byun memecah keheningan malam diiringi dengan turunnya hujan seakan turut bersedih dengan kejadian tersebut.

..

BREAKING NEWS

Terjadi kecelakaan tunggal di kawasan Bucheon Provinsi Gyeonggi-do, menurut penyelidikan sementara kecelakaan ini terjadi karena mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang basah. Belum diketahui apakah Korban selamat atau tidak, karena polisi sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap korban tersebut.

Dilaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian.

"sama sekali tidak terduga, haruskah aku terlihat senang atau sebaliknya" katanya sambil menatap langit malam yang masih menumpahkan tetesan air hujan

..

"Sayang, berhentilah menangis. Aku berjanji akan segera menemukan Putri kita" Tuan Byun mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mengusap pipi sang istri "Oppa..aku tidak bisa. Putri kita diluar sana bisa saja mati jika tidak segera ditemukan" sang istri menangis lebih keras.

Tuan Byun memeluk istrinya dengan sayang "aku yakin. Putri kita tidak akan mati. Dia selamat sayang"

Nyonya Byun hanya terdiam dan meng-aminkan perkataan suaminya.

"Mama, aku akan pergi ke pusat kota untuk melihat pertunjukkan musik, boleh ya?" gadis bermata rusa itu memohon dengan sangat. "tidak sayang. Lihatlah cuaca hari ini tidak baik. Mama tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu"

Gadis itu memancarkan wajah sedihnya "Mama, ayolah! Aku ingin pergi, mama kan tau pertunjukkan ini jarang diadakan di Bucheon, ayolah!"

Mama nya menampakkan wajah berpikir "Baiklah. Tapi ingat berhati-hati, jangan lewat dari jam 9, janji?" gadis mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya "Okey. Aku berjanji Mama"

Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamarnya menyiapkan diri, menyisakan sang Mama dalam keraguan, Ia takut keputusan yang diambilnya salah.

Karena jujur saja, hatinya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini.

15 menit telah berlalu

"Mama, aku pergi!" kata gadis itu lalu mengecup pipi sang mama. Mamanya memandang anaknya sendu dan kemudian berucap lirih

"Tuhan lindungi anakku"

..

"dia pikir, aku ini bodoh. Pria seperti dia itu pastilah seorang Playboy. Tidak layak bersamaku!" gadis itu mendengus kesal "Appa dan eomma jahat sekali menjodohkan aku dengan dia"

"hujan deras sekali. Aku benci menyetir saat hujan seperti ini" gadis bermata puppy itu berpikir sejenak "ah..sebaiknya aku berhenti saja" gadis itu bersiap untuk meminggirkan mobilnya

Naas disaat mobil itu bergerak menepi dari arah depan muncul seekor kucing secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, gadis itu begitu panik dan berusaha menghindar.

Karena tindakannya yang begitu ceroboh, mobil itu berputar di jalanan yang licin dan basah, Dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan mobil tersebut, keringat dingin dan tangan yang gemetar semakin menyulitkannya untuk berpikir dengan jernih.

"Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini?"

Tanpa pikir panjang dan melihat situasi jalanan saat itu, gadis itu memilih memutar mobilnya ke pingir jalanan dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Mobil itu meluncur dengan cepat secara berputar, di tengah hujan yang deras.

Gadis itu tidak tau, bahwa disaat yang sama, salah seorang perempuan berhenti di pinggir jalan untuk memasang tali sepatunya, kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi pada gadis malang tersebut.

...

Yang mereka tau, kecelakaan tersebut adalah murni kecelakaan tunggal.

Sesungguhnya, ada satu orang yang ikut terseret dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Keduanya sama-sama menghilang.

 **Akan tetapi, yang masuk dalam daftar pencarian hanya satu orang.**

..

Kecelakaan itu menghantarkan mereka dalam kehidupan baru, yang akan mengubah seluruh poros kehidupan yang selama ini mereka jalani.

Dua orang yang harus terjebak dalam situasi yang berbeda.

Dua menjadi satu.

Harusnya hal ini tidak akan terjadi, jika dan hanya jika seseorang dari mereka berusaha untuk jujur dan mengalah.

 **"Nyonya, Nona sudah ditemukan!"**

 **"Li Yin, anakmu sudah ditemukan!"**

 **"Kau cerewet sekali"**

 **"Matamu indah sekali"**

 **MASK OF LIES**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Xi LuHan**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **THIS IS GS**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG IS END**

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

...

haii... kenalin aku hana, author baru yang terjun ke dunia ffn setelah sekian lama wkwkw

Berharap kalian suka dengan cerita ini,

Jangan lupa beri reviewnya okeyyy

Love ya ?

Find me :

Ig : msthehana

Line : 0104johana


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 : PERTEMUAN DAN PERPISAHAN**

Keadaan di rumah sakit saat ini begitu ramai, setelah dikabarkan seseorang yang mengalami kecelakaan tunggal tersebut telah ditemukan setelah 3 jam pencarian. Seluruh media berusaha untuk meliput keadaan gadis malang itu.

Seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan gempar karena kejadian tersebut, setelah mengetahui bahwa korban kecelakaan tersebut adalah Putri Tunggal Byun, yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun adalah putri tunggal dari seorang Byun Yunho, pemilik Byun Group yang bergerak di bidang Medical. Hampir seluruh rumah sakit swasta di Korea Selatan bernaung di bawah tangan Byun Yunho, tentu saja pengaruh seorang Yunho benar sangat besar di Korea tak terkecuali dengan Putrinya yang saat ini merintis cariernya sebagai seorang desainer mode.

Kehidupan keluarga Byun memang selalu menyita perhatian publik.

.

.

.

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **AND OTHER CAST**

 **BGM : I'M NOT OKAY – CHEN EXO**

 **.**

 **THIS IS GS**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan gadis Byun saat ditemukan, sangat memprihatinkan, hampir seluruh tubuhnya terluka dan dirinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri ketika berada dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Segera siapkan ruang operasi. Dokter Lee segera bawa pasien ke ruang x-ray kita perlu melihat apakah ada luka di bagian kepala dan kakinya. segera siapkan ruang operasi, kita akan melakukan pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan kaca pada tangan dan kakinya" ucap kepala dokter ber-nametag Kang Sung Joo

Seluruh perawat yang ada disana mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugas dengan cepat. Saat ini nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan, telat sedikit bisa berakibat fatal.

Disisi lain,

"Luhan, anakku. Apakah kau mendengar Ibu hmm...?"

Xi LiYin ibu dari Luhan, terlihat sangat kacau, perempuan paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik itu menatap sedih anaknya. Anak satu-satunya. Harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

"Ny. Lee , siapa yang menemukan anakku?" kata LiYin tetap memandang anaknya

"Seorang kakek yang ingin pergi ke kebun. Ia melihat anakmu tergeletak di hutan sambil meringis. Luhan, dia gadis yang kuat walau dalam kesakitan, dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar" tersenyum memandang LiYin yang ada di seberangnya "LuHan pingsan saat dibawa ke Rumah sakit ini"

LiYin mengangguk setuju "Dia memang gadis yang kuat"

"Ny. Lee bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini menjaga Luhan, sementara aku akan pulang dan mengambil baju dan keperluan lainnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa mengandalkanku"

..

"Bagaimana keadaan vital Pasien saat ini"

"Tensinya pada 100/60 dan denyut jantung stabil"

Keheningan menghinggap di ruangan itu, hanya suara detakan jantung dari mesin **Kardiograf** yang terdengar.

"baiklah kita akan mulai operasi sekarang!"

"Torniquet di 280, pasang di 90 menit. Tolong"

"kita mulai dengan luka tangan yang terbuka ( **Hand Laceration** )"

..

Saat ini LiYin, Ibunda dari Luhan berada di rumah kecil mereka. Sesungguhnya hati dan jiwa nya benar-benar hancur melihat anak semata wayangnya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sebagai orang tua tunggal, tentu sangat berat baginya untuk menanggung beban ini sendirian, belum lagi ekonomi keluarganya dikategorikan kurang.

LiYin menghela nafas, Ia lelah. Tuhan selalu punya cobaan yang berat untuknya.

Dalam keterdiamannya, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali perjalanan hidupnya yang rumit dan berlika-liku. Tapi, mengapa cobaan tidak pernah berhenti menghampirinya, **Dimulai sejak hari itu?**

LiYin bergerak menuju kamar putrinya, dia hampir melupakan tugasnya datang ke rumahnya.

Kamar anaknya ini benar-benar sangat hangat, Luhan mengurus kamarnya dengan sangat baik. LiYin membuka lemari baju anaknya, dan menyusun barang yang akan dibawanya. Baju-baju Luhan adalah baju kuno yang dahulu adalah miliknya, anaknya tidak pernah komentar akan hal itu, membuat LiYin merasa menyesal.

"Maafkan Mama, anakku. Mama benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang Ibu"

LiYin menangis sendirian di kamar anaknya, penuh penyesalan.

..

"Dokter! Pasien kehilangan detak jantungnya!"

"Dimana Pasien sekarang?"

"Di ruang Hibrid, dokter!"

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada kuatir "Nde, Dokter!"

Segera saja Dokter itu berlari ke ruangan hibrid, operasi sendiri telah selesai 1 jam yang lalu.

Dokter segera memompa bagian dada pasien tersebut dengan raut wajah cemas

"Ambilkan **Defibrilation** dan pasang di 200 joule"

"siap Dokter " ujar suster itu sambil memberi alatnya

"Shock!" kemudian Dokter itu mulai memompanya lagi

"Jaebal! Jaebal!" sambil terus memompa dadanya

"Periksa denyut jantungnya sekarang"

"Berapa menit telah berlalu?"

"sudah 3 menit, Dokter Kang!"

Belum ada tanda-tanda denyut jantung kembali "Sekali lagi 200 joule"

"Ya Dokter"

"Shock!" kemudian memompa lagi "Tolong! Jaebalyo! Jaeball!"

Dengan nada gembira suster itu mengatakan "Nadinya sudah kembali dokter!"

"Tolong EKG dia"

..

Saat ini, saya berada di RS melaporkan bahwa Byun Baekhyun, desainer yang sedang naik daun yang mengalami kecelakan tunggal telah ditemukan dan sedang menjalani perawatan. Para Wartawan hanya diperbolehkan meliput dari lobi Rumah Sakit.

Kondisi Baekhyun saat ditemukan, sangat kritis. Ia tidak sadar saat perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Baekhyun ditemukan oleh petugas setelah 3 Jam pencarian. Tubuhnya terpental jauh dari letak awal mobilnya. Kondisi mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun rusak parah. Sampai sekarang, tidak satupun keluarga Byun yang terlihat di Rumah Sakit.

Sampai saat ini, hanya demikian berita yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Nyonya Byun, memiliki nama asli Kim Jaejoong menatap berita itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih berdiam dalam mansionnya.

Suaminya ByunYunho melarangnya pergi ke Rumah sakit sendirian. Jaejoong menolak hal tersebut dengan keras, tapi Yunho secara tegas melarangnya dengan alasan Ia tidak mau istrinya mengahadapi itu sendirian. YunhotauJaejoong adalah Wanita yang lemah bila bersangkutan dengan Putrinya, bisa saja saat ia memasuki Rumah sakit, istrinya itu sudah pingsan. Dan Jaejoong mengakui hal tersebut. Ia lemah bila ada hubungannya dengan putri kecilnya, ByunBaekhyun. Sedangkan Yunho saat ini sedang pergi melihat tempat kejadian dan setelahnya memberi keterangan di kantor polisi.

"Eomma..minta maaf sayang. Sungguh ini bukan kemauan eomma!"

Kepala rumah sakit telah menghubunginya secara pribadi 15 menit yang lalu, Ia mengatakan bahwa putrinya telah memasuki ruang operasi.

Jaejoong merasa sangat hancur, karena tidak bisa mendampingi Anaknya, dia ingin lari dan menemani anaknya walaupun tak masuk ke ruang operasi.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak mampu.

Karena ia lemah dan sangat takut.

Takut akan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

..

"Presdir Oh, hari ini rapat diadakan pukul 2 siang di Hotel Grand Calton" kata Sekertaris itu lalu memberi berkas-berkas yang harus segera ditandatangani.

Presdir itu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, dan segera menantangani berkas tersebut.

"aku akan pergi, kau tidak perlu ikut denganku ke tempat tersebut"

"saya mengerti, Presdir"

Setelahnya sekertaris itu berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Perkenalkan, Pemimpin utama Oh Corp. Bergerak dalam bidang Perhotelan, Pusat Belanja, dan Pusat Bermain ternama di Korea Selatan, yang saat ini merambah ke belahan negara lainnya seperti Jepang, Hongkong dan Kanada.

Pintar dalam berbisnis, membuat Presdir Oh atau bisa panggil Sehun. Tepatnya Oh Sehun. Menjadi bujangan yang paling diincar seantero Korea Selatan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, di usianya yang masih muda, Ia telah sukses membangun kerajaan bisninya. Awalnya Oh Corpdibawah pimpinan Oh Kyuhyun hanya bergerak di bidang Perhotelan, akan tetapi setelah ayahnya juga menyerahkan kendali perusahaan pada seorang Oh Sehun7 tahun yang lalu saat usianya 21 tahun. Sehun berusaha mencurahkan segala ide miliknya yang kemudian di realisasikan ayahnya.

Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini, mereka sukses besar. Sebenarnya Oh Sehun baru menjabat 1 tahun yang lalu menjadi seorang Presdir menggantikan Ayahnya yang katanya sudah cukup tua, dan ingin pensiun dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan istrinya Lee Sungmin.

Yang benar saja, Ayahnya masih sangat kuat untuk menjalankan Perusahaannya ini, Ayahnya terkadang bersikap sedikit berlebihan. Tapi walau begitu, Sehun sendiri tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Ayahnya.

Dia pikir memang sudah saatnya Appa dan Eommanya untuk menikmati masa tua mereka. Anak yang baik bukan.

Yaaa..

Sampai kalian tau bagaimana sifat aslinya yang sebenarkan.

For your information, Perawakan seorang Oh Sehun bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang Dewa, memiliki tampang rupawan, tubuh tinggi bak model, kulit putih bak susu, mata tajam seperti elang, senyum manis yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit.

Oh Sehun dengan segala kelebihannya, terkadang membuat semua orangberdecak iri dan kagum bersamaan.

Siapa dulu Oh Sehun anaknya Oh Kyuhyun...

..

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang tampak silau karena cahaya matahari yang merembes masuk.

"eunghh..." mengerang penuh kesakitan, bagaimana tidak seluruh tubuhnya rasanya remuk. Tangannya bergerak kecil, seketika Ibunya yang menggenggam tangannya tersadar.

"Ya Tuhan terimakasih. Sayang..akhirnya kau sadar. Ada yang sakit?" Ibunya langsung membelai wajah anaknya

Gadis itu menatap bingung "seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk dan kaku"

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti "Mama, akan segera memanggil dokter. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak okey!"

"baiklah, **Mama"**

Ibunya segera berlalu memanggil dokter dengan raut wajah kegembiraan. Ini sudah 20 jam berlalu setelah saat pertama Ia mengunjungi anaknya itu. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam.

Akhirnya penantiannya tidak berakhir sia-sia. Anaknya kembali.

..

16 jam berlalu setelah operasi itu. Putrinya belum sadarkan diri. Tubuh anaknya benar-benar berbeda dengan dia yang semestinya. Lehernya dipakaikan penyangga, kaki dan tangannya punya luka yang parah. Begitu juga dengan kepalanya.

Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong tak sanggup melihat keadaan anaknya. Jika bisa, ia ingin menukar dirinya saja yang merasakan itu semua, tidak Baekhyun-nya.

Menggenggam tangannya "eomma.. mohon sadarlah nak! Eomma ingin mendengar suara rengekanmu, eomma mohon hiks.." seketika itu tangisnya pecah

"hiks..hiks.. bangun sayang! Eomma takut, eomaa.. hiks Baekhyun"

Suaminya ByunYunho menatap sedih punggung istrinya yang bergetar, suara tangis istrinya membuat hatinya tergores. IstrinuaJaejoong adalah kelemahan utamanya. Diabalik sosoknya yang dingin dan tegas, Yunho adalah seorang yang berbeda jika berhadapan dengan istri dan anaknya. Dia berubah menjadi seorang yang hangat dan banyak bicara. Semua ini berkat istrinya yang manja yang akan merengek bila dirinya dalam keadaan dingin.

Tak pernah singgah dalam pemikirannya anaknya yang manja akan mengalami kecelakaan tragis seperti ini, jujur, Ia ingin berteriak menyalahkan dunia yang tak adil terhadap anaknya yang baik.

Teringat bagaimana dulu mereka berjuang mendapatkan Baekhyun. Istrinya Jaejoong bermasalah dengan kesuburannya. Karena hal itu, Jaejoong hampir saja gila karena selalu gagal.

Yunho menawarkan untuk mengadopsi anak, tapi Jaejoong menolak keras permintaan Suaminya, bersikukuh mendapatkan anak dari rahimnya sendiri.

Keajaiban terjadi di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, saat Jaejoong 25 tahun, ia dinyatakan hamil. Betapa senangnya mereka berdua, tapi saat itu kondisi Jaejoong sangat lemah, setiap hari yang dilakukannya hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, untung saja nafsu makan istrinya saat mengandung benar-benar terjaga. Sehingga ia tetap semangat menjalani kehamilannya.

Saat melahirkan Baekhyun, Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan hebat yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan rahim. Istrinya mengalami perjalanan hidup yang berat, Yunho berjanji setelah ini tak ada tangis kesedihan lagi, yang keluar dari mata indah Jaejoong.

"Anakku, bangunlah! Eommamu sangat ketakutan dan Appa tak sanggup melihatnya semakin terpuruk **lagi** "

..

"Appa. Aku tidak mau. Titik!" Pria itu dengan tegas menolak permintaan ayahnya

Yang diajak bicara, hanya menatap Lawan bicaranya malas. "tidak ada penolakan! Kau harus didik jadi anak mandiri. Jangan terus berpangku tangan dan bersembunyi dibawah ketiak Appa"

Anaknya itu membuat tampang jijik "apa-apaan itu! Bersembunyi di bawah ketiak Appa? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau pergi kesana. Ayolah, Appa aku ini bisa mencari perkerjaan menggunakan ijazah kelulusanku. Yang benar saja, aku ini lulusan Sarjana Bisnis Manajemen dengan IPK not my style!"

Appanya itu tertawa, kapanlagi dia bisa melihat anaknya dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu. Tatapan seperti itu tidak pernah lagi dilakukannya setelah usia anaknya 11 tahun. Sudah lama bukan.

"remember! No rejection! Pergilah! Kembangkan ilmumu disana, anakku!"

"Jebal, Appa!" ayahnya tetap menggeleng tanda penolakan

"aku akan mengadu pada Eomma!"

"silahkan saja, Appa tidak peduli. Eomma mu selalu mendukung kebijakan Appa!"

Anaknya itu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi "fine. Jangan menyesal karena mengirimku kesana! Appa ingat itu"

Setelahnya, anak lelaki itu keluar ruangan ayahnya, wajahnya sangat kesal. Ayahnya tak mau mendengar pendapatnya, baiklah kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi **nanti**.

Sedangkan Ayahnya tersenyum bahagia, dan mengambil ponselnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, panggilannya mendapat jawaban "Sayang, abaikan permintaan **Channie** okey! Hiraukan saja, perkataannya, jangan terpancing. Dia sudah setuju untuk ku krim kesana!"

"Kau ini, tak kasihan pada anakmu itu"

"supaya dia mandiri. Sayangku itu adalah sebuah percobaan, seseorang yang sukses harus tau susah dulu, bukan?"

"Terserah saja. Seingatku Abonim tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padamu?"

"karena aku anak baik. Aku akan rapat. Saranghae nae wife"

"love you too Appa! Nae husband"

Istrinya yang baik dan pengertian, Kim Junsu.

..

Seluruh tubuhku sangat sakit, apa yang terjadi padaku?

Dimana ini? Bau disini seperti antiseptik.. Apa ini di rumah sakit?

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sadar anakku? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Nomu Appoyo! Jinjja"

Segera Eomma menekan bel di dekat ranjangku untuk memanggil dokter.

Kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal disini.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja kan?

"sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, Eomma?"

Melihat jam tangannya "1 hari 2 jam. Eomma takut sekali, sayang. Melihat dirimu tak kunjung sadar"

Aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya "sekarang aku sudah sadar, Eomma. Jangan takut lagi, nde?"

"nde. Putriku" setelah itu Dokter datang memeriksa keadaanku

"Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" Dokter itu bertanya padaku

"kakiku terasa kaku, aku tidak lumpuh, kan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum "ani. Itu akan segera hilang, mulai sekarang gerakan kaki secara perlahan seperti ini" dokter itu menganggkat kakiku ke atas sedikit dan menggerakkannya pelan "ritme harus dijaga. Pelan saja dan cukup 5 menit saja setiap 1 jam, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Putri anda, sudah baikan. Akan tetapi, dia harus rawat jalan pasca kecelakaan sendi kakinya pasti terasa kaku. Jadi kami akan menghubungi bagian Ortopedi untuk membantu Nona Baekhyun latihan untuk berjalan. Kami yakin Putri anda akan segera sembuh."

"berapa lama proses rawat jalan itu, Dokter?"

"jika Nona Baekhyun sering berlatih, saya yakin 2 minggu pasti akan selesai, Nyonya"

"Baiklah. Kapan akan dimulai?"

"2 hari dari sekarang. Kami akan menjadwalkannya. Saya permisi"

Segera setelah dokter itu berlalu, "eomma, akan menghubungi ayahmu dulu okey!"

..

2 Days Later

"Ayolah Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak. Aku takkan pergi kesanaEomma! Eommatau seperti apa sifatnya, kami pasti akan bertengkar disana!"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi?"

"Nde. Absolutely Yes!"

Sungmin menunjukkan raut kekesalannya "Kalau begitu, tidak keberatan untuk angkat kaki dari jabatanmu Oh Sehun?"

Sontak yang dipanggil namanya terkejut "Aku pikir, eomma tidak perlu bertindak seperti itu? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"eomma tidak mengatakan kau anak-anak. Eomma yakin kau sudah dewasa. Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, **anakku** "

Sehun menampakkan wajah menyeramkan andalannya, sejujurnya Sungmin sendiri agak ngeri melihatnya

"Eomma jangan main-main denganku!"

Sungmin tersenyum manis "Anakku, jangan menguji kesabaran Eomma. Apa raut wajah Eomma menunjukkan kepura-puraan."

Sehun tau Eommanya bersikap serius saat ini, tapi tetap saja Eommanya tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu padanya, Sehun kan anaknya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar " **Fine! Eomma puas sekarang!** "

"tidak pernah sepuas ini!"

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya segera "Jangan lupa membeli buah dan bubur, Anakku!"

Dan Sehun hanya pergi begitu saja, tanpa menjawab.

Sungmin menatap punggung Anaknya yang semakin menjauh, dan setelah itu tertawa puas "Aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun!"

"Yeobo!"

"Wae? Dari suaramu tampaknya dirimu sedang senang. Apa aku benar?"

"nde. Aku berhasil menaklukanSehun. Jinjja aku senang sekali"

Sementara Kyuhyun di seberang sana, tertawa "sebuah peningkatan sayang. Selamat!"

"gomawo. Kalau begitu cepat pulang okey, kita akan melihat rekaman CCTV, dan kau akan melihat bagaimana tampang mematikan Oh Sehun"

"Okey. Tunggu aku sayang"

Keluarga Oh dengan segala kekonyolannya. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak seserius yang orang lain pikirkan.

..

"Kau bisa memulai dengan memegang penyangga ini okey. Dan gerakkan kakimu secara perlahan!" ujar Dokter itu

Saat ini Byun Baekhyun sedang latihan berjalan bersama Dokter Ortopedi yang disarankan Dokter Kang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan memulai berjalan perlahan sambil memegang penyangga besi di sampingnya.

Baru saja berjalan, Dia sudah terjatuh "Ah.. Ya Tuhan. Kakiku terasa sangat sakit, Dokter Kim!"

"Baiklah. Lakukan perlahan, memang awalnya akan terasa sakit. Aku yakin kau kuat Baekhyun-ah!" kata Dokter ber-nametag Kim Joonmyeon itu lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri

Baekhyun terkejut dengan cara Dokter Kim memanggilnya "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Dokter?"

"Ada apa denganmu, huh? Kita ini kan teman, kau tidak lupa padaku kan. Aku pacar temanmu, Zhang Yixing!"

Haha..lucu sekali Byun Baekhyun, sejak awal Joonmyeon melihatnya, baekhyun memang punya gelagat aneh seperti tidak mengenalnya

"Benarkah? Kita teman? Aku tidak ingat!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan lirih, Joonmyeon memandang mata Baekhyun. Gadis ini tidak berbohong, Baekhyun memang melupakannya.

SHIT!

Baekhyun, tidak mengalami **Amnesia** kan?

..

"Nona Luhan bisa pulang hari ini. Dia tidak mengalami cedera yang berarti. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, dia tidak boleh untuk terlalu lelah. Dia pasti mengalami trauma pasca kecelakaan."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Dokter?" tanya LiYin gelisah

Dokter itu memahami raut wajah Ibu dari Passiennya ini "Tentu saja, Eommonim. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Ia pasti akan melupakan kejadian tersebut!"

LiYin membungkuk "Khamsamida Dokter!"

"Nde."

LiYin kemudian melihat anaknya yang memandang keluar, ananknya itu dari semalam hanya terdiam.

"Luhan-ah, hari ini kita bisa pulang"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya "jinjjayo? Kalau begitu kita harus mengatakannya juga pada Appa untuk menjemput kita!"

LiYin menatap anaknya bingung "Appa? Siapa yang kau maksud, hmm?"

Luhan bingung dengan ekspresi Mamanya "Appa, nae Appa! Mama tidak melupakan Appa, bukan?"

"Luhan, kau tidak lupa kan, Uri Appa sudah meninggal sayang!"

Seketika itu, mata Luhan berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Ibunya

"maldo andwae. Appa sudah meninggal?"

LiYin melihat airmata anaknya jatuh dari matanya, anaknya tampak shock akan hal itu. ada apa dengan Luhan, dia tampak berbeda.

"Kapan Appa meninggal?"

"Mengapa aku tidak tau" sambungnya

..

Baekhyun tampak termenung di ranjangnya, setelah penuturan Dokter Kim Joonmyeon tadi, ia segera melakukan CT-Scan.

Baekhyun tidak tau dan tidak mengerti, dia merasa berbeda. Seperti ada yang **hilang**.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka, apakah itu eommanya? Tapi sepertinya bukan, karena tidak mungkin Eommanya memakai pantofel kan.

Siapa laki-laki ini? Baekhyun segera menarik selimutnya menutup sekujur tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya datar "Wae? Kau takut denganku? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa denganmu!"

"Mengapa kau ketus sekali"

Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya "Apa-apaan dengan nada suaramu itu. kemana perginya nada keras andalanmu itu!"

"aku memang seperti ini" ucap baekhyun lugu

"terserah saja, apa peduliku!" lelaki itu meletakkan bawaanya (buah dan bubur sesuai dengan perkataan ibunya) di nakas sebelah ranjang "Makan itu, supaya kau cepat sembuh!"

"Terimakasih. Neo nuguya?"

Lelaki itu tertawa keras "Apa sekarang kau sedang bersandiwara, berhenti bersikap lemah seperti itu. aku muak melihatnya!"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan itu

"ah..aku lupa kau baru saja kecelakaan, tentu saja Kepalamu terbentur keras, karena itu kurasa ingatanmu menjadi buruk. Baiklah! Aku OH SEHUN, ingat itu baik-baik"

"Oh Sehun" gumam baekhyun "Mian..aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakanmu" baekhyun memandang Sehun tepat dimatanya dan kemudian tersenyum manis

"Jeongmal Mianhaeyo. Semenjak aku sadar, ntah mengapa aku merasa berbeda!"

"apa Kau merasa seperti itu juga, Sehun-ssi?"

"Aku merasa takut dengan semua yang aku rasakan semenjak aku sadar!"

Sehun melihat gadis itu berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan perkataan terakhirnya, dan ntah mengapa perasaan Sehun tersentil melihat mata indah itu berkaca-kaca.

..

 **CHAPTER II : MEMULAI PERJALANAN**

….

KAMUS :

 **Kardiograf : Alat pencatat denyut jantung**

 **Defibrilation : alat elektronik yang mengalirkan sinyal listrik kejut ke otot jantung.**

 **EKG : Ektrokardiogram, pemeriksaan kesehatan terhadap aktivitas elektrik jantung. Rekaman aktivitas elektrik adalah bentuk garis yang naik dan turun yang disebut gelombang.**

 **..**

Hai.. semuanya kembali lagi dengan hana

Gimana ngeh sama maksud dari perasaan mereka? Kalian juga merasakan kejanggalan itu?

Maafkan daku, yang berbelit-belit menyampaikan cerita ini, tapi aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Anggap saja seperti itu.

Kalian suka? Yuk berikan Review nya supaya aku semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini…

Oh iya, kalian bisa panggil aku Hana, eonni, adik atau chingu. Masih muda koo

Seorang Mahasiswa semester 2, udah tau dong aku Line berapa, hehehe

 **1 REVIEW DARI KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA BUAT SAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER II : MEMULAI PERJALANAN**

Lelaki itu menarik lembut pinggang Yeoja dihadapannya agar semakin mendekat dan merapat ketubuhnya. Lelaki itu memundurkan sedikit kepalanya, ia meraih dagu Yeojanya agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik itu. kemudian lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah yang mulai dihiasi semburat merah dan perlahan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir wanita itu. memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir manis waitanya yang sesekali ia menyesap material lembut itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut prianya "Oh Sehun sudahlah" kata wanita itu mendorong badan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu, dan lelaki itu tertawa melihat sikap Wanitanya.

"Kau malu hmm?" bisiknya lalu mengecup pundah kekasihnya mesra, yang berada di pelukan lelaki itu hanya melenguh geli menerima perbuatan itu "berhenti, sebelum kau lepas kendali!"

Suara tawa sekali lagi terdengar dari bibir Oh Sehun "Aku Mencintaimu" bisiknya mesra

"Saranghae **Baekhyun-ah** " lelaki itu mengatakannya sambil menatap mata indah kepunyaan kekasihnya.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

 **MASK OF LIES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **AND OTHER CAST**

 **BGM : SHIN YONG JAE – IT'S ALWAYS ALRIGHT**

 **.**

 **THIS IS GS**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma.. Oh Sehun **_nuguya_**?" tanya Baekhyun gugup, ntah mengapa saat melihat Oh Sehun kemarin hatinya mendadak berdegup kencang.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya sebelah mendengar pertanyaan anaknya "Oh Sehun? Kau mengingatnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniya. Semalam Ia datang mengunjungiku" gadis itu menggigit bibirnya "dia berkata bahwa dirinya Oh Sehun, aku hanya bingung mengapa ia sangat ketus padaku, eomma"

Jaejoong terjejut mendengar penuturan anaknya "Ah.. dia sudah datang ternyata. Oh Sehun itu temanmu. Teman dekatmu, dia memang ketus jadi tidak perlu mengambil hati apa yang ia katakan!"

"Jinjjayo? Nae chingu. Kalau begitu kemana perginya temanku yang lain, eomma?"

"eomma tidak memperbolehkan mereka datang. Kau harus beristirahat, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, eomma janii akan membawamu pada teman-temanmu, arrayo?"

"nde. Eomma!"

Baekhyun kemudian terfokus pada televisi yang berada di hadapanya

Jaejoong melihat anaknya itu sedih, dugaan Joonmyeon tentang kondisi anaknya adalah benar. Baekhyun mengalami **_Amnesia_** **_Disosiatif*_**.

Baekhyun melupakan segala yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu, orang-orang terdekatnya dan tanggal kelahirannya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa baekhyun mengalami hal ini karena trauma pasca Kecelakaan, dan memang amnesia biasanya akan berlangsung singkat.

Jaejoong berharap Baekhyun anaknya bisa mengatasi Amnesia itu dengan cepat, karena Baekhyun tampak sangat tersiksa, anaknya itu selalu kebingungan jika bertemu orang lain.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah mengetahui bahwa Dirinya mengalami Amnesia, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa minta maaf karena membuat Eomma dan Appanya sedih karena tidak bisa mengingat mereka dengan baik.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya untuk terapi!" kata Jaejoong lalu merangkul anaknya untuk turun dari ranjang. "apa kita perlu menggunakan kursi roda ke tempat itu atau berjalan saja?"

"kita berjalan saja Eomma, aku ingin terbiasa!" jaejoong membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

..

Gadis itu Baekhyun tampak penuh dengan peluh walau ruangan itu ber-AC, dia berusaha penuh tekad untuk bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Joonmyeon dokternya membantunya dengan baik, melatihnya dengan kesabaran walaupun dia terus saja terjatuh.

Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa dia akan bisa berjalan jika dia berusaha lebih keras lagi, dalam waktu 1 bulan akan bisa berjalan dengan baik perkiraan Joonmyeon.

"Ayo perlahan saja, Baekhyun ah" kata Joonmyeon sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri kembali

"Terimakasih, Oppa! Mianhae aku terus menyusahkanmu!" ucap Baekhyun sanagt menyesal

Joonmyeon memang mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan Oppa saja, karena Joonmyeon bilang bahwa Baekhyun memang biasa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"hei.. kau tidak menyusahkanku! Aku ini doktermu, kan?"

"heuum, kalau begitu Oppa bisa beristirahat, aku akan memulai lagi. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras"

Joonmyeon memuji semangat Baekhyun, gadis itu benar-benar tidak pantang menyerah.

"Baiklah. Oppa akan mengawasimu, okay!" dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon

..

BAEKHYUN POV

Ya ampun ini benar-benar melelahkan, sesungguhnya kakiku sendiri sudah lelah untuk memulai latihan **lagi.**

 **Aku terduduk di lantai** lalu menghapus peluh di keningku. Mengalami amnesia benar-benar membuatku menjadi bodoh, segalanya telah kulupakan, bahkan Namaku sekalipun aku takkan mengingatnya, jika bukan eomma memanggil namaku.

Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa aku akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melupakan siapapun, sungguh walaupun Dokter Kang mengatakan semua ingatan itu akan kembali seiring dengan waktu, dan jika orang-orang di sekitarku memancing ingatan itu untuk keluar.

Aku melihat jam di dinding "Baiklah 10 menit lagi" gumamku

Mengambil langkah perlahan sambil memegang besi di dinding "Fighting"

Langkah awal benar-benar sangat meyakinkan sehingga aku melepas pegangan dan berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa berpikir panjang aku melompat kecil dan kakiku terpelintir "Arghh"

Aku berpikir mengapa tubuhku tidak menyetuh lantai dan tergelepar, kenyataannya "kau selamat!"

Seketika itu juga aku melotot, suara ini milik seorang "Oh Sehun"

"bodoh! Kau itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, dan gerakan melompat itu, kau mau mati huh?" ujarnya lalu melepas pelukan di pinggangku

Sehun tanpa aba-aba menggendongku ala Bridal style "kenapa kau menggendongku, aku baik-baik saja!"

Dia menatapku tajam "katakan itu pada kakimu yang baru saja terkilir!"

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya, memang sih akiku benar-benar sangat sakit "Bagaimana ini, kakiku akan tambah lama untuk sembuh!" aku berujar panik

"Diamlah. Kau berisik sekali. Itu salahmu!"

Aku merenggut "harusnya kau itu menyemangatiku! Bukan malah mengatakan seperti itu!"

Aku memandang lelaki ini diam-diam, dia memiliki rupa yang menawan dan lihat garis rahangnya itu benar-benar sangat sempurna, tipikal lelaki idaman. Ntah mengapa aku ingin berlama-lama dalam gendongannya, wangi tubuhnya benar-benar sangat maskulin sekali, aku suka.

"sudah puas memandangku?"

Aku menatap gugup dirinya "aku tidak menatapmu kok!"

Dia menyeringai "terserahmu saja!"

BAEKHYUN POV END

…

"Mama kenapa kita menyusun barang seperti ini, kita akan pindah?"

"nde. Mama pikir kau butuh suasana baru, Mama hanya ingin yang terbaik buatmu. Dokter bilang kau harus berada dalam suasana baru. Jadi kita pindah saja!"

"tapi kemana kita akan pindah Mama, kita akan meninggal rumah nenek begitu saja?"

"rumah nenek akan dirawat oleh bibi Nam, kita akan pergi ke , Mama sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan disana. Jika sudah saatnya kita pasti akan kembali lagi" LiYin masih sibuk menyusun barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa

"Mama apakah aku tidak mempunyai teman disini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih

LiYin menatap raut wajah anaknya, "kau punya sahabat dekat, namanya Seohyun. Tapi Seohyun saat ini sedang bekerja di seoul"

Luhan menatap ibunya "jinjja? Seohyun pasti benar-benar hebat, dia bekerja di Seoul, bagaimana denganku Mama, apa pekerjaanku selama ini?"

"kau hanya lulusan SMA, jadi kau tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Biasanya kau ikut dengan Mama pergi ke perkebunan dan mengantar koran di kota!"

Luhan tersenyum hangat "wah itu terdengar menyenangkan!"

LiYin menatap anaknya, seperti biasa Luhan tetaplah Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh dan mengaku dengan teamnnya yang lain. Ketika ibunya hanya sanggup menyekolahkannya sampai SMA, ia bahkan tidak merengek, ketika Luhan selalu mendapat Juara di sekolahnya, bahkan dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah atas usahanya itu. terlebih lagi saat Luhan mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Seoul, Luhan menolak tegas itu dengan alasan tidak ingin membiarkan Ibunya sendirian.

Anaknya yang malang. Ini semua karena **kebodohannya**.

"Mama kita akan berangkat jam 7 ini kan, ayo kita harus cepat bersiap!"

…

"eomma ayolah aku tidak ingin pergi kesana! Bujuklah Appa, eomma!" lelaki itu terus merengek pada Ibunya, dan ibunya hanya tersenyum bahagia,

jarang sekali melihat anaknya ini bermanja-manja dengannya

"Chanyeol kau kan tau bagaimana sifat ayahmu itu! eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"aku ini lulusan terbaik dari Amerika, dan jauh-jauh datang ke Korea hanya untuk dijadikan pekerja kebun, yang benar saja, Eomma!"

"Appa benar-benar jahat sekali" sambungnya

"Kau itu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang Appamu, semua ini demi kebaikanmu, bukankah kau ingin mengembangkan ilmu bisnismu itu. pergi kesana dan kembangkan pabrik itu. buktikan pada Appa dan Eomma bahwa kau bisa melakukannya. Bukan merengek tidak jelas seperti tadi" oho.. eommanya kembali menjadi sosok ibu yang tegas

"Arraseo. Dalam 1 bulan aku akan membuat pabrik itu berkembang, dan segera kembali ke Seoul, eomma harus ingat itu"

Eommanya tersenyum menatap optimisme anaknya "Eomma akan selalu ingat itu, Chanyeol-ah"

…

Sehun menatap langit yang penuh bintang, sesekali Ia meyesap anggur yang ada ditangannya. Gadis itu Byun Baekhyun, dia berubah dalam artian benar-benar bukan seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Memang gadis itu mengalami Amnesia, tapi Sehun tidak berpikir akan sampai seperti itu. jujur, Sehun tidak terbiasa akan perubahan mendadak itu.

Baekhyun yang dikenalnya adalah gadis yang tidak bisa diam, cerewet, jutek, walaupun dia punya sikap yang baik dan periang. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang dua kali ditemuinya di rumah sakit punya sikap yang berbeda gadis itu tampak lugu, manja dan cara dia berbicara dan menatap itu benar-benar mengusik hati seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun tidak tau apa Ia harus bahagia, atau merasa sebaliknya karena gadis yang selama ini menjadi tipe idealnya adalah **Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang ini, baekhyun yang lugu, manis dan manja.**

…

Keesokkan harinya dipagi hari yang cerah, kabar bahagia hari ini Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya, Jaejoong sibuk mengurus barang-barang Baekhyun , dan baekhyun hanya terdiam di ranjangnya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya, meghampiri anaknya itu dan duduk disampingnya "Ada apa, hmm?"

"bahkan saat aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit, Appa tidak menjemput. Apa Appa sesibuk itu?"

"kita akan bertemu dengan Appa saat di rumah nanti, okay!" hibur Jaejoong pada anaknya itu. pantas saja daritadi Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja

"Tapi aku ingin Appa, eomma!" ujarnya memelas, tanpa baekhyun sadari airmatanya bahkan sudah menumpuk siap untuk menetes

"Hei..jangan menangis begitu! Eomma akan menelepon Appa untuk menjemput kita, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak perlu, eomma! Appa pasti sangat sibuk. Bantu aku ke kamar mandi eomma!"

Jaejoong memapah Baekhyun pelan-pelan , perkiraan Oh Sehun benar, kakinya terkilir walau tidak parah tetap saja, proses penyembuhan itu semakin lama.

"eomma, tunggu disini saja ya" kemudian baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi

Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, berpikir bahwa dokter yang datang tapi perkiraannya salah besar "Yeobo!"

Yunho tersenyum menatap anaknya, dan menyuruh Istrinya tetap diam "Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya, dimana Baekhyun?"

Jaejoong berbisik pada suaminya "dia ada di kamar mandi. Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat merindukanmu!" ungkap Jaejoong oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu, Yunho sendiri jadi gemas melihatnya, selama Baekhyunsakit, jaejoong memang menemani anaknya 24 jam penuh, dan itu sudah berlangsung 10 hari ini.

"Nado, setiap malam rasanya benar-benar sangat menyeramkan tanpamu, sayang" kata Yunho lalu mengecup sudut bibir istrinya "aku akan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mengejutkannya. Tunggulah disini!"

Tepat saat Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, baekhyun keluar sambil menunduk. Tangan Yunho menjulur ke depan. Baekhyun menatap tangan itu bingung "ini bukan tangan Eomma" gumamnya, dan yunho yang mendengar itu hanya menahan tawa. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan di hadapannya ini "Appa"

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol lagi tangisnya dan memeluk Appanya mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya "Appa. Aku merindukanmu, kenapa tidak pernah menjengukku?"

"maafkan Appa sayang. Appa sesungguhnya menjengukmu beberapa malam ini saat eomma dan drimu sedang tidur. Jangan menangis ya!"

"Jinjjayo? Wah .. Appa benar-benar daebak seperti detektif, bahkan eomma saja tidak tau, Appa datang tengah malam!" kata baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar itu

"tentu saja. Appamu ini kan sudah sejak lahir memang sudah daebak"

Baekhyun tertawa, sampai matanya menyipit "Ayo Appa, kita segera pulang. Aku merindukan rumah!"

..

Luhan dan Mamanya telah sampai di daerah selatan Korea, Provinsi **Chungcheong.** Daerah ini dikenal dengan nama **Geumsan** , daerah yang dikenal sebagai pusat perkebunan ginseng terbesar di korea.

Mamanya memang akan bekerja di sebuah pabrik pengolah ginseng di daerah ini, dan mereka akan tinggal di rumah yang disediakan oleh pabrik itu.

"ayo, kita hanya perlu jalan 1 KM. Luhan tidak masalah kan?"

"tentu saja tidak, Mama. Akan menyenangkan kalau kita berjalan, udara disini benar-benar sangat sejuk"

LiYin setuju dengan perkataan anaknya, dan berharap di tempat ini, mereka akan bahagia. Terutama Anaknya Luhan akan melupakan kecelakaan itu.

Setelah mereka berjalan 20 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumah pekerja pabrik, rumah itu sendiri tampak nyaman, danorang-orang disini juga sangat ramah. Luhan yakin dia akan betah disini.

Luhan melihat ibunya menyapa sekumpulan Ibu disana, dan bertanya dimana rumah yang akan mereka tempati, dan salah satu dari ibu-ibu itu mengantarkan mereka ke rumah yang ada paling pinggir.

"Khamsamida, Ahjjumonim!"

"kau benar-benar sangat manis sekali, aku akan mengenalkanmu nanti pada anakku Sunggyu!"

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ahjumma itu, dan LiYin yang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa "Tentu saja. Mereka bisa berteman nantinya!"

"nde. Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang LiYin-ssi!"

"gomawo, soonkyu-ya!"

Setelah Soonkyu pergi, LiYin segera melihat sekeliling rumah itu, rumah ini sudah diberi fasilitas di dalamnya, jadi pekerja tidak dibuat repot. Walaupun kamar di rumah ini hanya 1 buah saja. Tidak apa toh mereka juga biasanya memang tidur bersama.

Tidak tau apa yang akan Luhan kerjakan dia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan "Mama aku akan pergi melihat sekitar dan pabrik, okay. Aku takkan lama!"

LiYin sontak menahan tangan Luhan "Tidak. Tetap disini, Mama tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu!" ujar LiYin tegas

Luhan mentap mamanya memelas "Ayolah Mama, aku takkan lama. Dan juga ini masih pagi suasana masih sangat sejuk aku tak ingin melewatkannya!"

"tidak. Kau istirahat atau lakukan apa saja, kecuali pergi dari rumah ini!"

Luhan mentap Ibunya kesal "ya sudahlah.. aku akan tidur saja kalau begitu!" katanya lalu bejalan ke kamar dengan kaki dihentakkan

Li Yin yang melihatnya hanya tesenyum sedih, dia hanya tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Ya, cukup sekali saja..

Di dalam kamar, Luhan memikirkan bagaimana caranya pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Mamanya, membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan menatap sekeliling. Dugaannya Mamanya pasti sedang di belakang, baiklah dengan cepat menulis di secarik kertas bahwa Ia akan pergi keluar.

Luhan berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat tanpa suara. Dan ia berhasil.

"Maafkan aku Mama!"

Dan Luhan berjalan melihat sekitaran daerah ini.

..

"Tuan. Kita sudah sampai di kawasan Geumsan" kata sang supir sampil mentap tuannya melalui spion dalam

"nde. Pak Jang bisa mengantarku sampai ke dalam, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol tetap fokus pada smartphonenya

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi jalanan untuk menembus ke dalam berbatuan mobil yang kita gunakan tidak cocok untuk berjalan di jalanan seperti itu Tuan. Maafkan saya!"

Chanyeol bergerak untuk melihat kondisi jalanan lewat jendela mobil "DAMN! Kira-kira berapa jarak yang harus aku tempuh kedalam, Pak Jang?"

"kurang lebih 1 KM, Tuan"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak "Baiklah, aku akan berjalan. Terimakasih Pak Jang, kembalilah dengan selamat!"

Tuan Park Chanyeol dibalik sosoknya yang keras kepala, dia tetaplah orang yang pengertian dan baik. "Nde. Terimakasih Tuan. Tuan Fighthing!"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Fighting"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi setelah mengambil kopernya di bagasi, disini dia melihat bahwa daerah ini masih benar-benar asri. Dia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan misinya selama 1 bulan, tidak lebih.

Chanyeol tiba di Pabrik setelah 30 menit berjalan, benar-benar menguras energi. Dia berkeliling melihat keadaan pabrik, dia bingung mengapa Pabrik ini tidak mengalami kemajuan, padahal ginseng yang dihasilkan dari pabrik ini adalah kualitas terbaik.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit memastikan bahwa gadis yang dipojok sana sedang mencuri beberapa ginseng yang sudah dipanen. "Daebak. Dia benar-benar berani. Entah dia itu bodoh atau apa? Dia tidak menyadari di atas kepalanya itu ada CCTV bertenger disana"

Chanyeol segera berlari, setelah melihat gadis itu beranjak pergi dari sana."berhenti disana, pencuri!" teriak Chanyeol

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berlari kencang mengabaikan teriakan lelaki dibelakangnya, dan Chanyeol segera menambah kelajuan kakinya mengejar gadis itu.

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tangan gadis itu dan memutarnya berhadapan dengannya, gadis itu seketika menunduk menghindari kontak mata

"lepaskan aku!" katanya gugup

"kau pencuri, aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepala pabrik!"

"siapa yang panggil pencuri?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap lelaki dihadapannya

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut melihat gadis ini. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat canti, lihatlah mata sipitnya dan hidung bangir itu. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya

diam-diam.

"Kau tentu saja. Kalau kau bukan pencuri, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk mengeluarkan isi dalam kantung celanamu"

Luhan tampak gelisah, dia tamat kali ini.

"Baiklah aku memang mencurinya, aku akan mengembalikannya, tapi jangan laporkan aku, okay?" mohonnya dengan mata puppy itu

Chanyeol sempat gagal fokus melihat mata itu "Baiklah. Aku akan melupakan kejadian ini, dengan satu syarat"

"apa itu?"

"cium aku!"

…

 **CHAPTER III : KEBENARAN**

…

KAMUS :

 **Amnesia Disosiatif : ditandai dengan perubahan identitas pasien, gangguan ini tidak mampu mengingat berbagai peristiwa pribadi, paling sering terjadi setelah peristiwa traumatis, bisa sembuh jika dipancing oleh keadaan sekitarnya**

 **Geumsan : daerah yang berada di bagian paling selatan provinsi Chungcheong Selatan, Korea Selatan. Daerah ini terkenal sebagai pusat perkebunan ginseng terbesar di Korea.**

 **..**

Hai.. Hana kembali lagi…

Hana senang melihat antusiasme dari kalian semua, terimakasih sekali, dan Hana harap kalian tetap menunjukkan rasa antusiasme yang sama besarnya untuk setiap chapter kedepannya.

Memang sampai Chapter ini mungkin kalian belum mendapat gambaran bagaimana tentang Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Chapter depan mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban buat kalian.

Hana ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari review yang masuk

 **ChanNhye : pertanyaan yang bagus, chapter depan akan menjadi jawaban buat pertanyaanmu, stay buat chapter depan okay**

 **Aku Lapar : okaay username yang unik sekali wkwk.. FF ini bakal fokus dengan HUNHAN DAN CHANBAEK, jadi aku berusaha untuk membagi dua cerita dan fokus sama rata untuk masing-masing couple**

 **Yousee : chapter depan akan menjadi jawaban buat perkiraanmu, stay buat chapter depan.**

 **BIG THANKS :**

 **Chapter (Prolog) : Adelia548, spektrofotometri, pcyB.I , Arifahohse, Seravin509, AmeliaOh 21 , Guest, rizypau16**

 **Chapter l : inspirit7starlight , spektrofotometri, Arifahohse, DeeroH, ChanNhye, Oh Jemma, Aku lapar, yousee**

 **Dan semua SILENT READER**

 **Chapter depan akan menjadi jawaban dan membka cerita ini kejenjang yang lebih menarik lagi. Stay buat chapter depan.**

 **Yuk di review, 1 review dari kalian memberi semangat buat saya.**

 **Love ya**

 **With love, Hana**


	4. Chapter 4

PEMBERITAHUAN!

WARN!

Hai semuanya, kembali lagi dengan aku Hana ^^

Aku bawa berita yang gak enak nih, Fanfis Mask of Life bakal aku discontinued, why?

Because I prepare for something, aku akan ikut ujian lagi. Well, walaupun status sudah Mahasiswa tetap ada rasa pengen mencapai hal yang lebih besar lagi. You know what i mean !

Jadi masa ini kesibukan kuliah dan menyiapkan untuk ujian benar-benar menyita banyak waktu, aku yakin kalian juga mengerti itu.

Jadi, aku minta maaf untuk semua yang nungguin Fanfic ini. Aku bakal hiatus sebentar saja sampai bulan Mei nanti.

Setelahnya, aku bakal kembali lagi. Dan menlanjutkan Fanfic ini buat kalian semua, readers kesayangan.

NB : Buat kalian yang akan ikut ujian masuk Universitas, kalian harus rajin belajar okey. Kalian juga harus kuliah sesuai dengan passion kalian. Dan setelah menjadi mahasiswa kalian juga harus siap mental maupun fisik. Cuz, kuliah isn't like FTV, right?

Kuliah itu serius, dan harus pintar bagi waktu. Siap mental artinya siap nerima setiap tugas dan tantangan dari dosen. Siap fisik artinya siap begadang hehe..Tapi kuliah itu seru kok.

Oh iya, adalah dari kalian yang akan ikut ujian SBMPTN? Atau ada yang ikut SNMPTN?

Aku sendiri terpilih di SNMPTN tahun lalu hehe

Semoga jika dari antara kalian ikut juga, kalian terpilih ya.

Okey sampai disini salam dari aku thanks ya..

Jika ada yang ingin chat dengan aku boleh find me on IG : msthehana

Annyeong..pai pai

With love, Hana.

BONUS!

Sore hari saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai di Taman kota.

Begitulah yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini. Luhan memandang sekitarnya, dan kelihatannya banyak pasangan menghabiskan kencan mereka disini.

Luhan menoleh ke samping melihat sahabatnya Sehun "Sehum kita teman kan?"

Sehun menatap sahabat baiknya itu "Ya tentu saja, ada apa denganmu huh?"

Luhan berdehem sebentar " aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang kau sukai. Jadi jujurlah padaku, siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa "apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Luhan menggangguk "hmm.. dia pasti sangat beruntung!"

"pastinya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Karena kita berteman baik, aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Ayo ajak dia berjumpa. Teleponlah dia" kata Luhan semangat

"Oh..okay" jawab Sehun kikuk

Kemudian Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari saku, dan mulai menghubungi gadis pujaannya.

Luhan merasakan Ponselnya bergetar "Tunggu. Tahan dulu. Aku rasa aku mendapat telepon masuk!"

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon dirinya, Luhan menjawab panggilan tersebut

"Hallo?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

END


End file.
